


sights

by lieordie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blind Character, Its an au of sorts, M/M, kaito is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieordie/pseuds/lieordie
Summary: the unmoving sea above.





	sights

**Author's Note:**

> hi, 
> 
> its 3 am here and this took me like 2 hours to make skfhiena Anywhom. i hope u enjoy

“What do you see?”

It's an old question, one that Shuuichi has asked about a hundred times. But each time, Rantarou replies; every answer dependent on the place and thing.

“It’s an inky sea of.. darkness.”

Grass tickles and bites into the exposed skin of the back of his neck, and the cold breeze nips at him. If it weren't for Shuuichi radiating heat besides him, he's sure he'd be shivering right now.

“... That's not all there is, right? Momota-kun has said the universe is…” Shuuichi trails off, because Kaito has said _many_ things about the universe.

His voice is light, tired; but it has an edge. An edge of curiosity, envy. (It oozes want.)

Rantarou hums a _mhmm_ in response, eyes flicking from the sky to Shuuichi’s face. Despite the dark, he can see his expression - not completely, but enough to see that it's blank, albeit his brows are somewhat furrowed. It's the same look he always gets when he asks that question; then awaiting an answer that he could possibly try to use to fill in all the gaps in his mind.

“There’s more.” Rantarou starts, pondering on how best to put his words together. Rantarou can only imagine what it's like to not be able to see, although, he did have experience with those who fell short. Two of his sisters were blind, after all.

“It’s as if.. someone took some watercolor paint and smeared it onto a thick, black-painted canvas. Blue, purple… they blend together; so dark, yet still soothing.”

As he watches, Shuuichi’s expression relaxes with each word that flows out of his mouth. Rantarou slides his hand over to his, grabbing it gently, squeezing it. Shuuichi reciprocates. (A smile tugs at his lips in return.)

“And… and the stars?” The other male asks, if not a little shakily. His voice has become more curious, desperation in it's undertones.

“Scattered, with no real order or pattern. Flicked white paint from bristles on the canvas…” He replies, his own voice lowering, eyes yet again on the sight above them. “They give light to the sky. Some shine brighter than the others, but they're all still so… breathtaking.” He murmurs, his gaze returning to his partner.

(After a moment of silence, Rantarou speaks up again; quiet. Almost to himself.

“There's two stars that look very close to each other… do you think that could be us?”)

Rantarou saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He didn't comment on it - instead, he threaded his fingers in between his, hoping that it could still convey his own feelings to him.

“Let's go to bed, Saihara-kun.”

 

...

 

(Later in bed, Rantarou leaves chaste kisses across the detective’s inner thighs; the saliva left in their wake causing Shuuichi to shiver.

“You know,” Rantarou speaks up, pausing from the treatment, resting his cheek on his soft flesh. “Out of every sight I've seen, I think you're my favorite.”

Shuuichi lets out a squeak, grasping the closest pillow to himself and using it to hide his face; Rantarou chuckling all the while he sits up, pushing the pillow away to pepper his flushed cheeks in gentle kisses.)

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is like. the first fic ive actually made in years + was done on mobile... gomen if it looks bad (pensive emoji
> 
> (also, has anyone else looked or stared at the night sky in game? its wonderful.)


End file.
